Dante Rivard
Dante Rivard, also known by his virtue name Vice, is a tiefling Way of the Sword monk and is User:Meriore's player-character for Yaggib's campaign. He is Charmer's uncle and partner in crime and co-runs a tavern called The Raven's Rest, which doubles as a front for their criminal activities. Backstory Dante Rivard was born to Thyreus and Lilith Rivard in 60 BS1, two years before his older brother Murphy and five years before his younger brother Zernon. He grew up in a lower class home, often resorting to stealing wealth that was not his, which earned him his virtue name, "Vice". Dante was often bullied or ignored by his peers due to others seeing his "feral" ancestry as tainted, so his mother taught him to defend himself by utilizing an elegant fighting style called "Way of the Sword" and his father taught him to use the Weave to influence the world around him. When he came of age, Dante found comfort in drinking and acquired a taste for various types of wines, beers, whiskeys, and other alcoholic drinks. He often visited family members and eventually learned that his nephew Charmer was a changeling. At some point, while he was away, Dante's family was arrested for unspecified illegal activity, which Charmer managed to slip himself out of. With the rest of their family enjailed, Dante and Charmer became partners in crime and opened up a tavern called "The Raven's Rest", which they used to launder money and plan out their criminal activity. Charmer would usually charismatize victims through conversation, distracting them while Dante would pickpocket objects of value from them. As an experienced criminal, Dante is accustomed to the criminal underworld, namely theft, murder, and cage fighting. Proficiencies * Skills: As a monk, Dante is proficient in acrobatics, stealth, and sleight of hand, which all make up for his lackluster athleticism. * Armor: Unarmored Defense with AC 19, which makes up for his lack of "actual" armor proficiencies. * Weapons: Dante is proficient in simple weapons, shortswords, and longswords. His weapon of choice is his longsword. * Tools: Thieves' Tools and Smith's Tools. Skills and Features Tiefling * Darkvision: '''You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * '''Hellish Resistance: Resistance to fire damage. * Infernal Legacy: You know the Thaumaturgy cantrip. A 3rd level, you can cast Burning Hands spell as a level 2 spell once per long rest. At 5th level, you can also cast Darkness spell once per long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Feats * Magic Initiate: Druid Casting. Wisdom for spellcasting. Knows produce flame and mending. Can cast goodberry at its lowest level. Once you cast it, you must finish a long rest before you can cast it again. Monk * Unarmored Defense: '''At 1st level, if you wear no armor nor shield your AC is 10+DEX mod+WIS mod, this is lost and replaced by the normal armor AC and shield bonus if you equip armor or a shield. * '''Martial Arts: You have mastery over unarmed combat and monk weapons. You gain while unarmored and only using monk weapons or are unarmed. You can use your dexmod instead of the strengthmod for attacks and damage rolls with unarmed strikes or your monk weapon. Your unarmed strikes deal d4 damage, which changes as you gain monk levels: d6 at level 5, d8 at level 11, and d10 at level 17. You also can use this die to replace your monk weapon strike damage. When you use your attack action to use your monk weapon or an unarmed strike, you can use your bonus action to deal an additional unarmed strike if you have not used your bonus action yet. * Ki: You know Flurry of Blows, Patient Defense, and Step of the Wind. You learn more ki features as you rank up. When you spend a ki point, it is unavailable until you rest, at the end of which you draw all of your expended ki back into yourself. You must spend at least 30 minutes of the rest meditating to regain your ki points. * Unarmored Movement: Your speed increases by 10 feet while unarmored and shieldless. This increases when you reach certain monk levels, as shown in the Monk table. (Lvl 2 +10, Lvl 6 +15, Lvl 10 +20, Lvl 14 +25, and Lvl 18 +30). At 9th level, you gain the ability to move along vertical surfaces and across liquids on your turn without falling during the move. * Deflect Missiles: You can use a reaction to deflect or catch the missile when you are hit by a ranged weapon attack. When you do so, the damage you take is reduced by d10+dexmod+monk lvl. If you reduce the damage to 0, you can catch the missile if it is small enough to hold in one hand if you have a hand free. If you catch a missile this way, you can spend 1 ki point to make a ranged attack with what you caught as part of the same reaction. You make this attack with proficiency and the missile counts as a monk weapon for the attack. * Slow Fall: You can use your reaction when you fall to reduce any falling damage you take by an amount equal to five times your monk level. monk weapon for the attack. * Extra Attack: You can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. * Stunning Strike: You can interfere with the flow of ki in an opponent’s body. When you hit another creature with a melee weapon attack, you can spend 1 ki point to attempt a stunning strike. The target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. Way of the Sword * Sword Mastery: You learn how to wield the sword as an extension of your body. You gain longsword proficiency and it counts as a monk weapon for you. Your damage rolls with swords is increased by d4. This die increases as you gain monk levels, as shown in the Martial Arts column of the Monk table. Attacks made using this feature cannot be used to attempt Stunning Strikes. * Practice of Form: You gain skill in the deft strokes of art, granting you proficiency in painting. Personality Gallery Dante Rivard.jpg|Full image of Dante Rivard Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Monks Category:Tieflings Category:Jake's PCs Category:Bayley's Campaign Category:Rivard family